


Why do we always seek absolution?

by CamilleSuu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleSuu/pseuds/CamilleSuu
Summary: Peut-être qu’elle voulait le voir asservir des populations. Peut-être qu’elle aimait les frissons que ça lui procurait.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Why do we always seek absolution?

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre principal et celui des différentes parties sont des paroles de chansons de Mumford and Sons

**Rip the Earth in two with your mind**

Elle souriait. Elle souriait sans s’arrêter. Elle souriait à Yas, à Ryan, à Graham, à tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Elle souriait si fort que les muscles de ses joues étaient douloureux. Elle souriait pour que personne ne s’inquiète. Elle souriait pour qu’ils cessent de poser des questions. Elle souriait parce que son visage au repos était bloqué dans une grimace qui trahissait son combat intérieur. Elle souriait car en dehors de son rôle d’extraterrestre joyeuse toujours prête à aider son prochain, elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

Elle avait été furieuse dans ses vies passées, elle avait été mélancolique, elle avait été dévastée mais cette fois-ci, elle serait joyeuse. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir lorsqu’elle ne souriait pas. Elle s’était forgée cette nouvelle identité et devait s’y tenir pour eux : pour ses humains, ses amis, son squad, sa fam. Si elle s’arrêtait de sourire, peut-être la quitteraient-ils aussi.

Mais là, seule au milieu de son TARDIS, sans aucun témoin, elle pouvait s’arrêter de sourire. Elle pouvait vivre sa vérité : la vie de quelqu’un qui a tout perdu.

Sa planète ? Détruite. River Song ? Morte. Bill, Nardole, Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Rose? Tous partis. Tous vivaient très bien sans elle peut-être mieux que lorsqu’elle faisait partie de leur vie.

Et son meilleur ennemi, son plus vieil ami de l’univers ? Coincé dans la dimension des Kasaavins par sa faute à elle. C’était le Master, le Master survivait toujours. Il croiserait sans doute à nouveau sa route avec un plan démoniaque pour asservir des populations entières dans le simple but d’attirer son attention.

Elle avait toujours été contre toute sorte de vengeance. Et pourtant, c’est bien ce qu’elle avait fait, deux fois. Elle l’avait laissé entre les griffes de soldats Nazis, utilisant leur préjudice contre tout ce qui n’entrait pas dans le moule Aryen en sachant de quoi ils étaient capables. La torture, les camps de concentration, les morts… Elle connaissait leurs crimes, elle savait que le Master ne sortirait pas indemne de cette expérience, en particulier sur le plan psychologique.

Et maintenant ? Coincé dans le vide sans fin de la dimension des Kasaavins, à la recherche désespérée d’un moyen de s’échapper, sa rage devait être sans limite. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que l’on ressentait au milieu de tout cela, de nulle part.

Elle se croyait pourtant au-dessus de toutes ces trahisons, ces coups de poignard dans le dos mais peut-être qu’au fond, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui et tous ces autres contre qui elle se battait.

En réalité, elle avait voulu se venger: pas pour l’invasion, pas pour la menace de détruire l’humanité, mais pour avoir refusé de combattre à ses côtés sur le vaisseau Mondasian. Elle était si sûre d’avoir convaincue Missy d'entrer dans le droit chemin. Elle avait cru en leur amitié retrouvée. Toutes les étoiles de l’univers, elle pensait enfin pouvoir les voir à ses côtés.

Mais au fond, le Master resterait à jamais le Master. Il était irrécupérable. Les larmes de crocodiles et la fausse empathie n’étaient que des outils pour mieux la manipuler. Et elle tombait dans le panneau, à chaque fois, parce que tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu, c’était de retrouver son ami, de pouvoir parcourir l’univers à ses côtés et explorer les merveilles que les infinies cultures avaient à offrir.

C’était son rêve à elle. Son rêve à lui n’était pas de voyager, c’était de reformer l’univers à sa façon. De faire plier des planètes entières sous son autorité. De faire brûler tout sur son passage. Il avait toujours aimé le chaos et elle, en secret avait toujours été fascinée.

Elle ne cautionnait pas ses crimes, les assassinats, les villes réduites à néant, les manipulations juste pour avoir le dernier mot mais elle aimait son aura, son imprédictibilité, ses pulsions meurtrières, son humeur changeante à tout moment.

Après-tout, qui n’aimait pas un bad boy ou une bad girl ?

Elle aurait souhaité lui dire tant de choses, lui hurler des horreurs, lui crier qu’il lui manquait, le secouer afin qu’il comprenne qu’elle le détestait autant qu’elle l’aimait, le gifler pour toutes ces fois où elle avait cru en eux et où il l’avait déçue. Missy. Missy. Missy. Pourquoi m’avoir laissée, Missy ?

Mais c’était impossible maintenant, il était en exil forcé et elle, seule. La dernière de son espèce encore une fois alors qu’elle avait finalement retrouvé l’espoir. Il ne lui restait que des regrets : elle aurait dû y retourner. Elle aurait dû être là pour les protéger comme elle en protégeait tant d’autres.

Pourquoi faire passer des populations entières avant les siens ?

Elle se sentait si seule, perdue, sans personne pour comprendre ce qu’être un Time Lord signifiait.

Oh, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait hâte que le Master sorte de sa prison et prépare un nouveau plan pour attirer son attention. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait hâte de sentir son esprit près d’elle. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait hâte de ne plus être seule.

Peut-être qu’elle aurait pu aller le chercher, le libérer, l’emmener avec elle, exiger des réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais la dimension des Kasaavins était inaccessible même pour son TARDIS. Il devrait en sortir par ses propres moyens. Et elle l’attendrait.

Il lui restait Yas, Ryan et Graham. Ils étaient là, ils comptaient sur elle. Eux, n’étaient pas des psychopathes en constante recherche de pouvoir. Ils étaient raisonnables et curieux, prêts à la suivre dans n’importe quelle aventure. Ça devrait être suffisant pour elle.

Alors elle replaqua un sourire sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux hantés et ses traits inquiets et sortit du TARDIS pour retrouver sa fam.

Bientôt il reviendrait. En attendant, elle serait le Doctor, celui qui sauve des vies, le pacifiste. Pas celui qui encourage la vengeance et lance son plus vieil ami dans la gueule des Nazis en profitant de sa nouvelle apparence pour qu’il souffre encore plus. Elle serait le Doctor que les livres d’Histoire décrivent.

**And you rip out all I had just to say that you’ve won**

Le moment était venu. Il avait finalement réussi. Il était libre. Enfin. Après tant de temps bloqué dans cet enfer infini. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, il avait presque perdu espoir. Lui qui peut sentir le temps s’écouler comme une seconde nature était incapable de donner une durée à son séjour chez les Kasaavins. Mais il en était venu à bout, seul, sans l’aide d’Ada Lovelace ou de n’importe quelle autre idiote qui aurait croisé sa route.

Encore quelque chose dont il pourrait se vanter devant le Doctor avant de la tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait voir la vie quitter ses yeux, sentir son corps se détendre sous ses bras, ressentir sa peur lorsqu’elle comprendrait que cette fois était la bonne.

Elle devait payer pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait subir. D’abord les Nazis et ensuite une autre dimension ? Tout simplement démoniaque. Il en avait presque été admiratif. Il ne la croyait pas capable de tant de choses. Peut-être avait-il eu une influence positive sur elle au final.

Il avait réussi à convaincre les Kasaavins de le déposer à l’endroit et au moment de son départ. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à aller la cueillir elle et ses trois idiots dans le trou à rat qu’était Sheffield. Sa boite bleue n’était pas difficile à repérer. Il saurait patienter, trouver des gens qui lui indiqueraient où la trouver.

Il se demandait comment il la tuerait. Est-ce qu’il s’en prendrait à un de ses humains en premier ? Il adorerait voir Yasmine se tordre sous la douleur, voir Ryan chuter d’un immeuble et atterrir aux pieds d’un Doctor impuissant et Graham ? Il voudrait le voir se vider de son sang, doucement, tout doucement.

Peut-être laisserait-il place à l’improvisation pour le Doctor : elle méritait le meilleur de son talent. Toutes les personnes qu’il avait tuées avant n’était qu’un entrainement avant son vrai chef d’œuvre. Il voulait la tête du Doctor sur un plateau. Sa tête était si jolie dans cette regénération, elle ferait un trophée parfait.

Il aurait voulu la garder, en faire sa prisonnière, l’emmener avec lui pendant qu’il partait à la recherche d’une nouvelle planète à brûler. Il voulait voir la déception dans ses yeux, l’entendre crier pour l’arrêter. Et lui dire qu’il faisait tout ça pour elle, tout ça pour que sa plus vieille amie de l’univers le comprenne, pour qu’elle réalise qu’ils ne sont pas si différents. Pour qu’elle voit les choses de son point de vue.

Il avait tenté d’être politiquement correct, de devenir doux comme un agneau, de la suivre alors qu’elle sauvait le monde mais ce n’était pas pour lui. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature. Ils étaient les deux côtés opposés d’une pièce : elle la bonté, la paix et lui, le mal, le chaos. Mais personne n’était complètement bon ou mauvais, ces notions étaient subjectives et comme le ying et le yang, ils se complétaient. Le Doctor qui montait sur ses grands chevaux pour défendre sa vision pacifique n’avait pas hésité à le laisser aux griffes des fachistes. Et lui, le Master s’était trahi lui-même pour se battre aux côtés du Doctor.

Mais c’était terminé, maintenant. Il la tuerait comme il aurait dû le faire des millénaires plus tôt. Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il imaginait la réaction du Doctor lorsqu’elle l’apercevrait.

**Stars hide your fires**

C’était au cours d’un jour pluvieux à Sheffield que le Doctor l’aperçut : elle sortait justement du TARDIS après l’avoir garé devant l’immeuble de Yas. Elle et sa fam s’était donné rendez-vous à 10H, une erreur de manœuvre l’avait fait arriver à 9H. Elle en profiterait pour laver les vitres de son vaisseau : elles étaient si poussiéreuses qu’on ne voyait presque plus à travers.

Ses plans tombaient à l’eau avec son apparition : il se tenait droit comme un i sous un parapluie vêtu d’un costume noir. Elle se figea l’espace d’un instant et le fixa la bouche entre-ouverte comme il la fixait. Un mélange de peur, de soulagement et d’excitation monta en elle. Elle se retint presque de sourire, se souvenant qu’il était sûrement venu la trouver pour en découdre et pas pour une réunion chaleureuse.

Il s’avança vers elle d’un pas menaçant. Son corps se recula machinalement jusqu’à être collé au TARDIS. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il l’attrapa par le cou et plaqua sa tête encore plus violement contre le bois.

« Je t’ai manqué Doctor ? » Murmura-t-il sur un ton menaçant en scrutant son visage.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander comment il était sorti ou le forcer à lui donner des informations sur le Timeless Child. Mais la main qui compressait sa gorge empêchait tout son d’en sortir.

« Je suis très énervé contre toi. » Déclara le Master en serrant un peu plus.

Il aurait voulu voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu la sentir trembler. Au lieu de ça, elle l’observait, le regard rempli d’une lueur sournoise, comme si elle était exactement à l’endroit où elle voulait être. Il pouvait sentir ses cœurs battre à la chamade mais au lieu d’effroi, de l’excitation s’émanait d’elle.

Elle fixa ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres qui semblaient si accueillante en se maudissant comme elle s’était maudit lorsque sa température corporelle avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés lorsqu’il lui avait ordonné de s’agenouiller.

L’air menaçant du Master avait laissé place à la confusion. Il la serra plus fort et lorsqu’elle laissa échapper un gémissement, elle sut qu’il avait compris. Il lâcha son parapluie qui tomba à leurs pieds et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pour autant libérer son cou. Elle remercia son anatomie de Time Lord et son système respiratoire secondaire. Elle ne put que répondre à ce baiser, à ces lèvres qui attaquaient les siennes avec vigueur sans réellement vérifier qu’elle réagisse. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sous la veste de son meilleur ennemi pour le tirer à elle.

Il daigna la libérer de son emprise, la laissant haletante, et brisa leur étreinte pour l’entrainer à l’intérieur du TARDIS. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant ces humains misérables – la pluie qui tombait encore avait mouillé leurs vêtements et cheveux.

Il l’entraina dans le vaisseau, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux avant de l’y plaquer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne protesta pas à ce mauvais traitement et au contraire le tira à nouveau à elle pour recoller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le plan du Master partait en fumée, il avait prévu de la tuer, pas de l’embrasser fougueusement dans son TARDIS. La situation était hors de contrôle, il connaissait la raison de sa venue mais son corps refusait de coopérer : pas quand le Doctor émettait de si jolis bruits et que ses mains semblaient partout à la fois. Il se laissa aller. C’est lui qui avait tout démarré après-tout.

Il attrapa sa hanche violemment, étant sûr de laisser un bleu sur son passage et profita de son cri de surprise pour laisser sa langue se faufiler dans sa bouche. Le doctor ne changeait pas : elle gardait avec tous ses corps son goût pour la douleur. C’est pour ça qu’il aimait tant la parcourir, la découvrir, la pénétrer : il pouvait être brutal, elle apprécierait. C’était le cas lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents et séchaient les cours de Relativité pour se retrouver dans les champs, c’était le cas quand Missy et le Doctor se retrouvait à deux dans la chambre forte. Ça serait sans doute toujours le cas : c’était leur dynamique à eux.

Le Doctor s’était faite à l’idée que cette tournure d’évènement était inévitable dès le moment où le Master avait posé la main sur son cou. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne s’en voudrait pas une fois leur moment passé. Elle avait décidé d’arrêter de se battre, de se laisser aller et de profiter de sentir le corps chaud de son plus vieil ami contre elle et son esprit chatouiller le sien.

Ses mains descendirent pour défaire la ceinture du Master, il avait choisi une double boucle qu’elle trouva plus que compliqué à retirer alors que son cerveau était distrait par les baisers qu’on déposait à son cou.

« Pas très douée dans ce corps, Doctor ? » La taquina-t-il.

« La ferme. » Répondit-elle en réussissant finalement à défaire la ceinture.

Elle déboutonna son pantalon, passa la main sous son boxer et l’attrapa d’un mouvement brusque. Il gémit. Lui aussi était partial à un peu de malmenage. Elle le caressa, ses grognements ne faisaient qu’augmenter son excitation à elle.

Elle décida d’inverser les rôles : c’était à lui de se retrouver plaqué contre la porte. Elle le poussa et une fois à la place de son choix elle s’agenouilla sans le quitter des yeux comme elle l’avait fait des semaines plus tôt.

« Master. » Murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle pouvait voir son torse bouger sous sa respiration saccadée et sa bouche s’entrouvrir. Elle tira son pantalon et son boxer vers le bas et le prit dans sa main droite.

« Master. » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle sentit son membre tressailler, ce qui l’encouragea à continuer. Elle cracha, sans grâce, sans élégance et jubila en l’entendant grogner plus fort. Avec sa main, elle fit des va-et-vient, étalant sa salive et le prit en bouche.

Il remua en sentant la chaude humidité contre lui. C’était la première fois qu’il avait des relations sexuelles dans ce corps. Quelle meilleure façon de casser cette abstinence que sous les gestes agiles du Doctor. Elle le prit plus profond dans sa gorge tout en continuant à masser la base de son sexe avec sa main. Le Master attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et tira sa tête vers lui. Le bruit de surprise résonna sur lui, le poussant presque jusqu’à l’orgasme. Il laissa ses hanches bouger à son rythme jusqu’à ce que le Doctor se retire pour respirer avant de pousser les mains dans ses cheveux et retourner à ses soins. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute à sentir sa bouche et sa main le caresser avant de jouir.

Il étouffa un cri et attrapa plus fermement les épaules de la blonde. Elle se releva vers lui, le fixa et s’essuya la bouche d’un mouvement de la main avant de l’embrasser pour le faire goûter à sa propre semence sur sa langue.

Il tira sur les bretelles, ces stupides bretelles qu’il trouvait ridicule pour les détacher. Elle se laissa guider jusqu’à la console de son vaisseau. Le master tira son tee-shirt et baissa son pantalon sans prendre la peine de le déboutonner. Il découvrit une brassière beige et une culotte en coton à fleurs.

« -Tu as déjà porté plus sexy, remarqua-t-il.

-Je n’avais pas prévu un booty call aujourd’hui, réplica-t-elle. »

Ses mains parcoururent sa poitrine, qu’il dénuda aussi d’un geste souple avant de prêter attention aux deux tétons dressés fièrement face à lui avec sa bouche.

De sa main droite, il partit en exploration de son entre-jambe afin de vérifier qu’elle était aussi excitée que lui l’avait été. Il y trouva du coton trempé et décida de se débarrasser de la culotte, l’arrachant au passage pour être certain qu’une telle abomination ne soit pas portée à nouveau.

Il la caressa doucement, trop doucement, en ricanant de la voir se tortiller en dessous de lui à la recherche de plus de contact. Il décida de lui accorder. Il a poussa contre la console de commande la laissant prendre place à un endroit où se trouvaient plusieurs boutons et manivelles. Si elle trouva le lieu inconfortable, elle n’en dit rien. Elle n’avait pas besoin de confort mais de sentir la bouche du Master sur elle.

Il embrassa son ventre, mordillant sa peau à certains endroits, titillant son nombril de sa langue et descendit un peu plus jusqu’à embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses. C’était à lui d’être à genoux devant elle désormais.

Il lui donna finalement ce qu’elle recherchait temps : il embrassa son pubis, ses lèvres. Elle soupira. Il lécha là où il l’avait embrassée, parcouru l’espace entre l’entrée de son vagin et son clitoris. Et finit pas se concentrer sur le petit bouton, souriant en la sentant gémir et bouger ses hanches au rythme de ses mouvements de langue.

Elle protesta lorsqu’il coupa le contact pour humidifier son index et son majeur avant de la pénétrer. Il ne prit pas la peine d’être délicat et il n’en avait pas besoin tant elle était trempée. Sa bouche reprit son travail tandis qu’il recourbait ses doigts vers le haut en elle pour la stimuler un peu plus.

Les bruits qu’elle émettait furent suffisant à lui redonner une érection. Il cessa ses mouvements de langue pour les remplacer par des aspirations. Les gestes du Doctor étaient plus frénétiques. Le Master augmenta la cadence jusqu’à sentir son corps se figer puis trembler. Le son qu’elle laissa sortir de sa bouche alors qu’elle atteignait son orgasme animeraient sûrement ses fantasmes pour les siècles à venir. Ce nouveau corps était délicieux.

« -Doctor, je dois dire que tu es exquise dans cette forme, Murmura-t-il.

-Dans cette forme ? J’ai toujours été exquise dans n’importe quel de mes corps ! S’exclama-t-elle en se relevant. »

Il pouffa.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé à Gallifrey ? Qu’est-ce que c’est cette histoire du Timeless Child ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux. Il fallait toujours qu’elle refroidisse l’atmosphère. Le moment était fort mal trouvé, il n’en avait pas fini avec elle.

« La ferme. » Lança-t-il avant de l’attraper pour la positionner le dos contre son torse.

Elle sursauta, surprise. Il profita de sa position pour coller son sexe dur contre ses fesses. Elle inspira.

« Tu es prête pour moi, Theta ? » Soupira-t-il à son oreille en attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux afin de coller sa joue à la sienne.

Il n’attendit pas sa réponse, il n’en avait pas besoin. Il écarta ses jambes et se positionna pour pouvoir la pénétrer. Ils émirent un soupir de plaisir alors que le Master se glissait en elle, la remplissant totalement. Elle souffla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. C’était différent. Différent de quand elle était un homme. Pas mieux, pas moins bien, simplement nouveau. Elle s’étouffa presque lorsque le Master commença des va-et-vient, d’abord délicat puis de plus en plus rapide. Ses mains étaient partout : sur sa poitrine, dans ses cheveux, à sa gorge, à son entrejambe. Elle n’arrivait à se concentrer sur aucune sensation particulière. Elle se crut sur le point d’exploser.

«-Doctor, même si tu as triché sur moi pour la regénération, je dois dire que c’était une excellente décision. 

-Je n’ai pas triché, je n’ai pas choisi.

-J’oubliais que tu n’avais aucun contrôle sur tes regénérations, c’est assez médiocre. 

-Je te déteste

-Moi aussi. »

Elle contracta les muscles de son pelvis. Il grogna, pas de douleur ; mais répliqua en l’attrapant par le cou pour l’étrangler. Elle gémit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la positionner sur son clitoris afin qu’elle se stimule seule et tira ses cheveux de l’autre. Il sentait qu’elle était déjà proche de l’orgasme. Et lui aussi. Leurs corps se complétaient parfaitement – il y avait du bon à changer de genre dans ses regénérations : ça permettait d’avoir une idée plus précise de la façon dont maximiser le plaisir de son partenaire.

Après quelques coups de reins violents, le Master sentit le Doctor se contracter autour de lui et la vit s’écouler contre la console. Il la suivit aussitôt dans un « Oh » qu’il trouva très ironique.

« -Tu dois partir, déclara le Doctor après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Tu ne me proposes pas un thé ? Je me sens utilisé. » Il ricana et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés au sol pour se rhabiller. Elle en fit de même.

« -Les autres vont arriver, je ne veux pas qu’ils te voient.

-Tu as honte de moi ? Demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

-Tu es un monstre, cracha-t-elle.

-Et pourtant tu me trouves irrésistible. Que diraient tes humains s’ils te voyaient ainsi ? »  
  
Il se moquait sans se cacher mais son ton à elle était plus sérieux. Comme toujours. Elle ne savait rien prendre à la légère.

« -Va-t’en. Je ne veux plus te revoir. Jamais. » Lança-t-elle. Elle mit tant de conviction dans ses propos qu’il la crût presque.

« -Je te tuerai, Doctor.

-Je te tuerai avant, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ton TARDIS est à Berlin. Maintenant pars. »

Il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà menacé de le tuer. C’était nouveau. Où était le Doctor qui voulait à tout prix le sauver et voir du bien en lui ? Il quitta le TARDIS, ramassant son parapluie au passage. Il avait perdu l’envie de torturer et tuer ses humains et même de la tuer elle. Il repartait le cœur plus lourd qu’à son arrivée. Avait-il finalement perdu son plus vieil ami de l’univers ? Il soupira. Ce n’était pas sa priorité, sa priorité était Berlin.

Le Doctor, à nouveau seule dans son vaisseau s’empressa de ramasser tout ce qui pourrait trahir la venue du Master aux yeux de Yas, Ryan et Graham. Elle n’avait pas l’intention de leur expliquer la relation complexe qui la liait à son meilleur ennemi. Elle fila sous la douche pour tenter d’effacer toute trace de lui. Difficile lorsqu’il s’amusait à laisser des traces. Les bleus autour de son cou seraient très difficiles à justifier.

Elle soupira. Elle n’avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions, ne lui avait rien dit de constructif, ils n’avaient discuté de rien. Ce n’était que du vent. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux que lorsqu’elle le pensait coincé dans une autre dimension.

Il était de retour maintenant, avec son TARDIS. Elle le reverrait sûrement sur une planète qu’il menacerait ou dans un vaisseau en détresse. Sa présence était la seule constante dans sa vie.

Peut-être qu’elle voulait le voir asservir des populations. Peut-être qu’elle aimait les frissons que ça lui procurait.

Son téléphone sonna dix heures : l’heure à laquelle elle avait donné rendez-vous à sa fam. Il était temps de sourire et faire semblant que rien de tout ça ne s’était passé.


End file.
